Rock Princess and the Yellow Flash
by Dis Lexic
Summary: The Tsuchikage visits the Hokage with some rather interesting news. Before he died, Minato began to take steps to secure an alliance with Iwa by setting up an arranged marriage between his son and the Tsuchikages granddaughter. The two old men decide to honour the agreement, but what about the kids?
1. Chapter 1

Rock Princess and the Yellow Flash

The Tsuchikage visits the Hokage with some rather interesting news. Before he died, Minato began to take steps to secure an alliance with Iwa by setting up an arranged marriage between his son and the Tsuchikages granddaughter. The two old men decide to honour the agreement, but what about the kids?

**I got this idea after reading a couple of similar stories involving Temari and Mei. There's also the fact that there are very few stories where it is just Kurotsuchi or where she is the main pairing, so this will be a little different. It starts during the training month before the third stage of the Chunin Exams.**

**Don't own.**

Chapter 1

"Lord Hokage, the Tsuchikage is currently floating above the village and requesting to speak with you."

The elderly Hokage looked up from yet another piece of paperwork at his assistant.

"Did he say why?" he asked.

"No but he said it was important," was the reply.

"Very well, inform the guards that we aren't being attacked and send him in."

Five minutes later and we find two old men regarding one another over a paper covered desk. Onoki was a little old man, dressed in a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore the traditional Iwagakure outfit consisting of a light green Iwagakure flak jacket and mesh armour. The top of his head was completely bald, but he had hair on the back and sides styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He had a triangular beard, an angular moustache and thick eyebrows.

"Why are you here Onoki?" the Hokage asked, breaking the silence.

"I want to know why I was told that Minato's son was dead," was the answer.

The Hokage fell out of his chair before flashing through some signs and activating the privacy barrier in the room.

"How did you know that Minato had a son?" he asked.

"I knew because he told me his wife was pregnant with a son," Onoki said, "He approached me shortly after he found that out about an alliance between Iwa and Konoha through political marriage between his son and my granddaughter."

"This is the first I have heard about this," said the Hokage, suspiciously.

"I have the agreement here in writing and Minato had a copy too."

The Hokage opened a drawer containing all of the written agreements the previous Hokages had made and located the correct scroll. After checking it against the scroll the Tsuchikage gave him, he determined that the agreement was indeed real.

"Lord Tsuchikage, this is the first I had heard about this agreement and I certainly didn't send a message to you informing you of Naruto's death."

"The ANBU who delivered the message was wearing a blank mask if that helps."

The arms of the Hokages chair shattered as his grip tightened in fury.

"Danzo," he muttered, "the ANBU who delivered the message shouldn't exist. He was a part of an organisation called ROOT run by Danzo. The members undergo training to remove their emotions. I gave the order to terminate operations when I first came to office but, apparently, he ignored me. I think it's time for some house cleaning."

The old Tsuchikage looked angry at this revelation.

"Are you willing to continue with the contract?" he asked, getting the meeting back on track.

"If you are, yes," replied the Hokage, "An alliance with Iwa will be very welcome. Will you be attending the finals?"

"I don't see why not," the little man said, "it will be interesting to see the strength of Iwa's new allies. I also want to be there when Naruto and Kurotsuchi find out."

"Done."

With that, the two old men started cackling, scaring the poor secretary outside the door.

Hospital

"What do you mean, you can't teach me?" demanded Naruto.

"Exactly what I said," said Kakashi, "I need to train Sauske for his fight against Gaara."

"What about my fight with Neji?" asked Naruto, "Can you at least give me some scrolls to help?"

"Sorry, but no can do," Kakashi said, still not looking up from his book, "Besides, there's no way you can beat Neji."

"What?" said Naruto, his voice quiet, "You honestly think that?"

"Well, he was last year's Rookie of the Year and a member of the Hyuuga clan, you are the dead last and don't have a clan, what do you think?" Kakashi finally looked at the blond where he was standing, looking at the jonin in fury, "You only have the basic academy jutsu and the Shadow Clone. Your taijutsus rubbish and you have no genjutsu whatsoever. No I don't think you can beat him."

Naruto was shaking with rage. "To think, the one thing you taught us. The fact that those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Dad would be ashamed of you."

With that, Naruto turned and walked away from the cyclopean Jonin who hadn't noticed what Naruto had said about his father. The two old men had though.

"I thought you said he didn't know about his heritage," said Onoki, raising his eyebrow at the Hokage.

"I never told him and no one else is aware except for Jiraiya and Tsunade and neither of those have met Naruto," answered Satutobi, equally confused.

Naruto stormed out of the Hospital, not noticing a pair of pale pink eyes watching him from the shadows. Kurotsuchi had heard the disagreement he had had with his Jonin sensei and would be lying if she wasn't a little angry with the man. A Jonin sensei was supposed to train all their students equally, not choose one over the others. Even if he needed to focus on one for whatever reason, he should still have given the kid something to work with.

The red clad girl made a decision and followed the blond to a secluded training ground, littered with fallen trees and shattered rocks. When he reached the ground, he sat in the middle of the clearing and began to meditate. Kurotsuchi settled in to watch what the kid would do.

Naruto sat down in the middle of the clearing and entered his mindscape. He glanced around at the trees that made up the forest that was the seal. He started walking until he came to a small log cabin with a deck. Sitting in the rocking chair was a woman with long, red hair, fox ears and tails, and purple eyes. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the second Kyuubi. Apparently, during the sealing her soul had been fused with the Kyuubi, meaning that she became said fox. Naruto had met her after a particular vicious beating on his birthday when he had almost been killed.

As he approached the house the door opened and a man walked out. He looked like an older version of Naruto without the whisker marks. He was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father. Apparently, the Shingami was feeling generous that day, so rather than simply eating Minato;s soul, he sealed him in Naruto along with the Kyuubi. Said blond had been training with his parents for years, and was a high Chunean in strength. He could control up to four tails of the Kyuubu's chakra, use the Rasengan and the Herashin, he had mastered all aspects of elemental manipulation for his affinities, was a seal master and he could probably beat a Nara at Shogi. All of this skill had been hidden under the mask of a foolish prankster who had trouble learning anything.

"Hi guys," said Naruto to his parents, a little depressed.

"What's up, son?" asked Minato.

"Kakashi seems to think I stand no chance against Neji," Naruto replied, "as such, he has refused to even try to help me."

Minato scowled, "I taught him better than that."

"Actually, he's not a very good teacher at all," said Naruto, "He neglected to teach us tree walking before we went on a C rank mission and I'm pretty sure the only reason he did was because we ran into Zabuza."

"Apparently it's a good thing you've got us to teach you," said Kushina, "You should inform the old monkey about that."

"She's right," said Minato, "Kid, there's something you should probably know."

Naruto cocked his head on one side. The first time his mother had seen him do that, she had almost suffocated him with her bust, but had become somewhat immune to it over time.

"Shortly after I discovered Kushina was having a boy, I approached the Tsuchikage to propose an alliance. He agreed."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Naruto.

"One of the clauses of the alliance was that you would marry the Tsuchikages granddaughter."

Naruto stared at his father for a few seconds, during which he started to fidget.

"Meh, it's not like I'm likely to find a girl here," he said, breaking of the stare, "most of the girls my age are fangirls of the Uchiha. The only one who's not is Hinata, but I don't like her like that."

"What about that Raman chef?" asked Kushina.

"I view her as a sister."

"the contract will come into effect when you become a Chunin or turn nineteen, whichever comes first," said Minato, "I don't know the girls name, but she should be somewhere in the village, the old man will probably introduce you soon."

The blond nodded and left his mindscape. He stood up, stretching his arms and legs before he glanced around, sensing someone nearby.

"Come on out, I know you're there" he said, looking in the direction the person was in.

"Not bad for the supposed 'dead last'," said a voice as a girl dropped from a tree into the clearing.

She had short, black hair, pink eyes and was dressed in a red jacket with one sleeve, a red skirt and fishnet tights. Her headband was tied around her fore-head and showed her allegiance with Iwa.

"The Nidaime Hokage coined the phrase 'a ninjas best tool is deception'," replied Naruto, "I have deceived everyone in this village with the mask of an idiotic prankster since I was five years old, including the Third."

"Why are you telling me this?" the girl asked, a little confused as to why the kid was telling her his secret.

"Because I will be dropping my mask during the final part of the exam," was the boys answer, "I'm sick of being taken as a fool and pushed aside in favour of arrogant emos with meter sticks up their ass. Names Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kurotsuchi, nice to meet you."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of a cat masked ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi, the Hokage wishes to see you in his office."

"Sure thing, Neko," said Naruto before he placed a hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder and they both vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving a very surprised Neko to follow.

Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office in a swirl of leaves with the red clad Iwa Kunoichi in tow, shocking the elderly leader.

"When did you learn Shinshun, Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"When I was six," was the reply, shocking the old man again.

"I thought you said he was the dead last?" said Onoki.

"Don't put any stock in titles," said Naruto, "I was ranked that on purpose to prevent people from demanding my death for becoming too strong."

"Naruto, how strong are you and why did you keep it quiet?" asked the Hokage.

"one moment," said Naruto, pulling a Kunai out of his pouch and throwing it at a patch of wall. There was a grunt and an ANBU fell forward, the knife sticking out of his blank mask with the Kanji for ROOT on it. "You might want to sweep your office for bugs more often Jiji."

the Hokage growled when he saw the ANBU.

"Danzo has gone too far this time," he said.

"Actually, it was because of him and the civilian council that I hid my skill and power," said Naruto, "If people thought I was a second Itachi they would redouble their attempts to put me down."

"So, Naruto, what can you do?" asked the Hokage.

In answser, the blond held up his hand and generated a spinning orb of Chakra.

"Thats..." said Kunoichi.

"The Rasengan," said Naruto, smirking, "I can also use the Herishin and have mastered my elemental affinities along with my fathers Taijutsu and my Mothers Kenjutsu."

The Hokages jaw dropped yet again.

"How do you know..?"

"they told me," said Naruto.

"But they're dead."

"Actually, that's not quite true," said Naruto, making a few hand signs, **Blank Clone Jutsu!**

There was a puff of smoke and two white, vaguely human shapes appeared. Naruto placed his hands on their heads and channelled Chakra into them, causing them to begin to take on a more human form and gain colour. Within two seconds, there were two supposedly dead people standing in the room, laughing at the faces of the Hokage, Tsuchkage and Kurotsuchi.

"Who, what, when, where, how?"spluttered the Hokage, prompting the two to explain what had happened, Kushinas Soul fusing with the fox, the Shinigami putting Minatos soul in the seal, them training Naruto, his true level, the lot.

"You know, after that, I'm exceedingly glad that I'm making the alliance," said Onoki, "The last thing we need is a Kyuubified Yellow Flash decimating our ranks."

"Alliance?" questioned Kurotsuchi.

"Ah, yes, the original reason for this meeting," said the Hokage, noting the way Narutos parents went puff and Onoki floated up into the far corner, "The fact is that Minato and Onoki signed a marriage contract between the two of you to create a lasting alliance."

silence filled the room before Naruto spoke up.

"Well, could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" demanded Kuortsuchi, "We're being forced into marriage!"

"Well, my dad told me about the contract two minutes before we met, although he didn't tell me who it was. There's also the fact that I am unlikely to get a girl in the Village because of my tenant. I'm sure you're aware of how Jinchūriki are treated. Besides, I don't need to train so I got an idle month to get to know you."

"What do you mean you don't need to train?" asked the Hokage.

"I am not keeping my mask up any longer," answered Naruto, "By the end of the exams everyone will know exactly who my parents are."

"Are you sure?" the elderly leader of the Leaf asked.

"Positive, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go."

with that, the blond vanished in a yellow flash.

"Things are getting interesting," said Onoke as his granddaughter jumped out of the window to go find some place quiet to think.

Time skip no jutsu: one month later

it had been a highly productive month for everyone, especially Naruto and Kurotsuch who had spent a lot of time together getting to know one another, but it was finally time for the finals of the Chunin exams. Six of the eight contestants were standing in the arena waiting for the fights to begin.

"Where's Naruto and Sauske?" wandered Shikamaru as the proctor ordered everyone but Neji and Naruto to vacate the playing field.

"the Dobe must have realised that fate is on my side and decided to quit," said Neji, before he was interrupted by a swirl of leaves that cleared to reveal everyone's favourite blond ninja.

But the blond was different. In fact, anyone who had known Minato Namikaze could have sworn he had come back from the dead. His new attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin gear with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and sandals. Over this, he was wearing a short-sleeved long white haori, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for nine-tailed yellow flash written vertically down the back, and held closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. He had let his hair grow out slightly and now had two chin length bangs on either side of his face.

"Not late am I?" he said.

"No, you're right on time," the proctor said.

"Just because you've changed your clothes, doesn't mean you'll win," said Neji, slipping into his Junken stance, "Fate has already declared me the victor of this fight."

"Whatever," said Naruto, pulling a Kunei out of his pouch and adopting a relaxed stance (think Minatos stance from Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations), "Let's get started."

"First match of the Chunin exams, Hajime!"

**CUT! That's all for now. Hope you like. Please review. It feeds my muse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rock Princess and the Yellow Flash

The Tsuchikage visits the Hokage with some rather interesting news. Before he died, Minato began to take steps to secure an alliance with Iwa by setting up an arranged marriage between his son and the Tsuchikages granddaughter. The two old men decide to honour the agreement, but what about the kids?

**YO! hello everyone, and welcome to another instalment of this particular story. I've had some people complain that its a little unbelievable that Naruto could sense that ROOT shinobi and the two Kage couldn't. However, both of them are getting on a bit and would not be expecting someone to be listening in on their conversations. That may be a flimsy argument, but I don't care. The issue of Naruto being too powerful can be solved thusly. He is strong. However, he wouldn't be able to take on a member of the Akatske by himself. Minatos main strength was the fact that no one was able to keep up with him. Now that's done, on with the show!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2

In the stands before Naruto arrives

"Where is Naruto?" questioned Kiba, glancing around the arena floor.

"The Baka has probably chickened out," sneered Sakura.

"Aren't you supposed to be his team mate?" asked Kiba, a little shocked at Sakura's disregard for the blond.

"So? There's no way he could ever win this fight," said Sakura.

"You shouldn't underestimate people," said a voice, prompting the two to turn in there seats to see a red clad Iwa kunoichi sitting behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba, "and why are you hear? I didn't know Iwa had any teams participating in the exams."

"My name is Kurotsuchi," the girl said, "I'm hear with my grandfather to negotiate an alliance between Konoha and Iwa."

at that moment they were interrupted by Naruto's entrance.

"Wow, Naruto's hot when he doesn't where that jumpsuit," said Ino who had just arrived, prompting a barely noticeable scowl from Kurotsuchi. The reason for this was that over the past month, Naruto and Kurotsuchi had spent a lot of time together. They may not like the whole forced into marriage thing, no matter what Naruto said, but they decided to make the most of it to try and avoid a loveless marriage. And, after a month of picnics and walks in the woods, the two teens had come to like each other.

In the contestants box, Shikamaru looked at the blonds new attire with a frown on his face.

"_With that coat and the new hair style he looks almost like... oh that troublesome blond," _he thought as he quickly realised just who said blond was related to.

Arena floor

"First match of the Chunin exams, Hajime!" shouted the proctor before he leaped out of the arena.

"I don't know what training you've been doing, but you should just give up," said Neji, dropping into the Gentle Fist stance, "Fate has already decreed me to be the winner of this fight."

"Finished?" asked Naruto, yawning, prompting Neji to charge at him, aiming to finish the fight with a single blow.

Naruto ducked under the palm strike and retaliated with one of his own, hitting Neji in the side, causing him to fly into the side of the arena from the force of the blow..

"Come on Neji," said Naruto, "I thought fate had already decreed you to be the winner."

Neji growled as he extracted himself from the pile of rubble he had landed in, activating his Byakugan as he did so.

"Lucky shot," hissed the Hyuuga, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth and re-entering his stance.

Naruto smirked as he dashed at Neji, his hand cocked back for a punch. The Hyuuga went to strike Naruto again, only for the blond to duck under the palm strike and punching him in the stomach before hopping away to avoid the barrage of Jūken strikes Neji sent his way. This game of cat and mouse continued for a few minuets before they stopped on opposite sides of the field.

"Why?" said Neji, "Why do you continue to fight when you know you have no chance of winning? Fate is on my side. You don't have a hope!"

"Seriously, why do you keep going on about fate all the time?" said Naruto, "is it because of that insult to Fūinjutsu on your for-head? Or is it because your father was sacrificed in place of Hiashi?"

Neji's eyes widened at that before narrowing in anger.

"How dare you!" he shouted, taking a new stance, "Your within my divination!"

Neji shot forwards, striking Naruto repeatedly, closing his Tenketsu. "two...four...eight...sixteen...thirty two...eight triagrams sixty-four palms!"

with the final strike, Naruto was sent flying back to land in a heap.

"Its over," said Neji, calming down slightly, "I have closed every single one of your Tenketsu, you can't even move."

the Proctor was about to call the match before he was stopped by Naruto getting to his feet.

"Man that hurt," he said, cracking his neck.

"What?" said Neji, "How can you move?"

"The Gentle Fist is completely useless against someone like me," said Naruto as red Chakra swirled around him briefly, "I have the ability to force open closed Tenketsu. It hurts like a bitch, but it does work. Now that that's over, its my turn."

so saying, Naruto pulled a scroll out of his pouch and unrolled it.

"**Hiraishin Rain!"**

the scroll then started firing a massive amount of try-pronged Kunei that everyone in the older generations recognised. Unfortunately, Neji didn't.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten!" **shouted Neji, spinning and throwing up a spinning dome of Chakra, deflecting all of the knives, before charging the blond and going for a Juken strike to the hart... only for the blond to vanish in a yellow flash.

"**Rasengan!" **said Naruto, slamming the ball of swirling death into Neji's back, blasting him into the wall of the arena.

Stands

The Hyuuga clan was watching in shock as the so-called dead last casually beat their prodigy around the arena.

"How is he..." asked Hanabi to her father who was wide eyed at the fact the blond was using the fourths techniques.

"Neji doesn't stand a chance," he muttered.

"what?"

"The techniques Naruto's using were used by the fourth Hokage to decimate an entire army. If he wasn't holding back, Neji would already be in two pieces."

in the Kage box, Orochimaru, disguised as the Kazekage was salivating at the thought of having a body like the Uzumaki brat. To bad he was a Jinchūriki really.

"The brat is tough," said a voice, causing Orochimaru to whip his head round and start sweating as he saw the Tsuchikage float down towards the Kage box.

"I thought you weren't coming," said Hiruzen.

"No, just getting a better view."  
_"This is not good," _thought Orochimaru, _"If he sides with Konoha... no, that won't happen."_

"Are you all right Kazekage?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Yes, just eager to see where this will go," replied the disguised snake.

Arena floor

"d-dam you," said Neji as he tried to extract himself from where he was embedded in the wall.

Naruto just vanished from his position and slapped a paper tag on Neji's chest.

"Unless your strong enough to lift twenty times your body weight, you can't move, **Fūin!"**

Neji smashed face first into the ground as gravity increased by twenty, knocking him out.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

and the crowd go's wild.

Stands

"Wow, who knew the dobe could do that?" said Kiba as they watched Naruto remove the seal and Neji get carted of by the medics.

"Like I said, you should never underestimate anyone, even if you think you know them," said Kurotsuchi as Naruto vanished in a yellow flash to appear next to them.

"You talking about me," he said, foxy grin in place.

"How did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"Lots of training," answered Naruto.

Sakura opened her mouth to call him a lire before she was interrupted by the Proctor calling for Gaara and Sasuke to come down to the arena floor.

Kage Box

"Sasuke's nowhere to be found," whispered one of the Hokage's bodyguards.

"In that case, he will be disqualified," said the Hokage.

"Come now, Hiruzen, a lot of people have come hear to watch the match between the Uchiha and my son," said the Kazekage.

"Well they'll be disappointed then," said the Tsuchikage, "We can't make an exception for one ninja after all."  
"That is correct," said the Hokage, "If Sasuke was late to a mission or a battle, it could cost the war. Tell the proctor the decision."  
the ANBU bodyguard nodded and Shinshuned down to the arena.

"Due to Sasuke being late, he is disqualified. We will move on to the next match."

"WHAT?! THEY CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" shrieked Sakura, causing Ino, Naruto and Kurotsuchi to cover there ears and Kiba and Akamaru to collapse with bleeding ears.

"Kami, can't you use your inside voice?" asked Naruto, cleaning out his ear with a finger, "I got something I need to do, later."

with that, he vanished in a flash.

**(All matches are Canon.)**

"Will Gaara of the Desert and Naruto Uzumaki please come down," said the Proctor. The red-head appeared in the arena in a swirl of sand, a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Mother will have your blood Uzumaki!" he said.

"You do know the Shukaku's male right?" said Naruto, raising an eyebrow.

Gaaras only answer was to allow his sand to come out and dance in the air around him. The Proctor was about to begin the match when a swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of the arena. The wind died down after a moment, revealing Sasuke and Kakashi.

"We're not late, are we?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, Sasuke has been disqualified due to not turning up on time," answered the Proctor, scowling.

"WHAT!" yelled Sasuke, "I demand you let me fight! I'm an Uchiha, an elite."

"A late elite," muttered Naruto, drawing attention to him, "Sorry Uchiha, you had your chance to fight, now get out of the ring before I kick you out."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Sasuke as Kakashi just stared at the blond who so resembled his old teacher.

"Come on teme, don't you recognise your team-mate?"

"Dobe? What are you wearing?" asked Sasuke, "Well, no matter. I am an Uchiha, and I demand to be allowed to fight!"

"Demand all you want," said the Proctor, waving the irate Uchiha away.

Said boy snarled and tried to charge Gaara before Kakashi grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him of the field.

"Now that that's over, we can begin," said Naruto.

Gaaras only answer was to increase the tempo of his sands dance.

"Ready? Hajime!"

**Finished. Few, that was exhausting! I got some serious writers block for that. Still, I'm done. Next time, One vs Nine and the Sand and Sound invasion.**


End file.
